Dora Gets Grounded for Mega Humanity
Dora Gets Grounded for Mega Humanity is the 13th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Mom, can I go to the movie theatre to watch a movie?" Dora's mom: "Yes! But don't watch a movie made by Paramount and Nickelodeon or you will be grounded for mega humanity!" (Dora walks away) (At the movie theatre) Ticket manager: "Hello. Welcome to Odeon Cinemas. What movie would you like to see?" Dora: "I would like to see Sherlock Gnomes." Ticket manager: (30 minutes later) Dora: "Yay! The movie is starting!" (10 minutes later) Security Guard: "Sir, we have a girl banned from Viacom who is watching a Paramount movie." Movie manager: "Hey! What are you doing in this movie?! Your mother told you that you're banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! The movie you're watching now is made by Paramount! Now get out of here and I will call your mother!" Dora: "Don't tell me what to do you freaking piece of crap! I can watch this movie whenever I want to!" Movie manager: "That's it! You'd better leave this movie theatre or I will call the police!" (Dora gets kicked out of the Sherlock Gnomes movie) Dora: "I can't believe that guy knew that I'm banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Luckily my mom will not know!" (At home) Dora's mom: "Hello!" Movie manager: "Hi! Are you Mrs. Marquez?" Dora's mom: "Yes!" Movie manager: "Well, your daughter watched a movie made by Paramount! The movie she watched was Sherlock Gnomes! And I kicked her out of the theatre!" Dora's mom: "Oh! (8x) I knew she was going to watch a movie made by Paramount! Thanks for telling me that! Goodbye!" (Dora walks in) Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you see Sherlock Gnomes at the movie theatre! You know that movie is made by Paramount!" Dora: "How did you know that?" Dora's mom: "I got a call from a person who worked at a movie theatre and he said you watched a movie made by Paramount!" Dora: "Mom, please don't ground me!" Dora's mom: "Sorry, Dora! You are grounded (6x) for mega humanity! Now go to bed for watching a movie made by Paramount!" Dora: "No! I'm not going to bed! Shut the hell up! I wish you were dead like a freaking piece of crap!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell me to shut the hell up and wish I was dead like a freaking piece of crap! That's not very nice of you! That does it! I'm calling Dylan Priest on the phone!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora! You have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you watched Sherlock Gnomes at the movie theatre! You know that movie was made by Paramount!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I heard that you got grounded (6x) for mega humanity!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. While I was at dancing class, I heard that you made another fake VHS opening!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber ever!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I'm mad at you for watching Sherlock Gnomes at the movie theatre!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. Dora, I called Odeon Cinemas and told them that you are not allowed to watch movies made by Paramount and Nickelodeon at the movie theatre." Dora: "So that's why that guy knew that I wasn't allowed to watch any movies made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and he kicked me out of the movie theatre!" Mrs. Shaw: "You are absolutely right!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine as well!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a mega, super strong strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "MRS. SHAW! STOP TELLING ME I HAVE TO WEAR DIAPERS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!" Dylan Priest: "Dora, if you talk back to us like that, I will sing the Postman Pat theme song." Anthony Abate: "There will be no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount and Nickelodeon DVDs, no Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS tapes, no Paramount and Nickelodeon music, no Paramount and Nickelodeon toys, no Paramount and Nickelodeon related foods, and nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Dora: "I don't want to eat at fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Warren Cook: "Too bad, Dora. Those are the only things you'll eat from now on!" Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch shows not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Futurama, King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Friends, Scrubs, Two and a Half Men, Gossip Girl, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Powerpuff Girls, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Slippy V: "Also, baby shows like Barney, Tweenies, Bosco, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Pingu, Kipper, Arthur, Caillou, Sesame Street, Percy the Park Keeper, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Brambly Hedge, Wild Kratts, Thomas and Friends, The Wiggles, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dylan Priest: "You are here by being forced to watch movies, shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, HIT Entertainment, PBS Kids, CBeebies, CITV, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now hear this. You'll be going to bed early for your punishment or you'll be grounded for eternity! Go to bed right now!" Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all dead and centre grated like a piece of crap!" Dylan Priest: "Dora, how dare you tell us to shut up and wish were all dead and centre grated! That's it! I'm singing Postman Pat!" (Dylan Priest sings the Postman Pat theme song. The visitors and Dora's mom dance) (Everyone stops dancing) Dora's mom: "Now go to your room and sleep!" Dora: (walking away) "WAAAAAH!" The End.